This invention relates to an aircraft passenger seat, particularly an aircraft passenger seat incorporating an in-flight entertainment unit.
Many aircraft passenger seats are now being equipped with in-flight entertainment (IFE) equipment such as speakers, headsets, video displays, and controllers, which provide passengers with entertainment such as movies and television, video games, Internet connectivity, and music. IFE equipment often requires processing, switching, or routing equipment in addition to the hardware that the passenger directly interacts with. This equipment typically takes the form of a seat electronics unit comprising a housing mounted to the underside of a multiple-seat unit. Unfortunately, in this location the seat electronics unit intrudes into the space otherwise used for under-seat storage of luggage and other carry-on items. This reduces the already-limited amount of storage available and exposes the seat electronics unit to damage if items are forced into the storage area.
Accordingly, there is a need for a passenger seat that has improved protection of a seat electronics unit and enhanced use of space.
The above-mentioned need is met by the present invention, which according to one embodiment, provides a beam assembly for a passenger seat, comprising a hollow body having a first end for being mounted to a first seat frame, a second end for being mounted to a second spaced-apart seat frame, and a central portion disposed between the first and second ends for being mounted to a seat base disposed centrally below the first and second seat frames. At least one seat electronics unit is disposed inside the hollow body.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, at least one cable is disposed inside the hollow body and connected to the electronics unit.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the body of the beam has a cross-section comprising a plurality of sides.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the body of the beam has a triangular cross-section.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the body of the beam has a four-sided cross-section.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the body of the beam comprises carbon fibers.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the body of the beam comprises aluminum.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the body of the beam comprises an amorphous alloy.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a passenger seat frame assembly comprises first and second spaced-apart seat frames, each of which defines a curved shape corresponding to the profile of an anatomically-appropriate seat bottom and defines first and second beam mounting points respectively. A seat base is provided for being attached to a supporting surface, the seat base having a central beam mounting point disposed between the first and second beam mounting points. A beam comprises a hollow body having a first end, a second end, and a central portion disposed between the first and second ends, wherein the first end is attached to the first beam mounting point, the second end is attached to the second mounting point, and the central portion is attached to the central beam mounting point. At least one seat electronics unit is disposed inside the hollow body.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a passenger seat comprises first and second spaced-apart seat frames, each of which defines a curved shape corresponding to the profile of an anatomically-appropriate seat bottom and defines first and second beam mounting points respectively. A seat base for being attached to a supporting surface is provided, the seat base having a central beam mounting point disposed between the first and second beam mounting points. A beam is provided comprising a hollow body having a first end, a second end, and a central portion disposed between the first and second ends, wherein the first end is attached to the first beam mounting point, the second end is attached to the second mounting point, and the central portion is attached to the central beam mounting point. A diaphragm is positioned under tension between the first and second seat frames for providing a continuous seat bottom and seat back support surface for a seat occupant. At least one seat electronics unit is disposed inside the hollow body.